Gods Read Percy and the Sword of Time
by Fishmaniac2
Summary: The gods read version of my first story; Percy and the Sword of Time. MAJOR ZEUS BASHING! Apollo and Artemis actually like and listen to each other. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks, -Fish
1. Introducing Percy Jackson!

**Hey guys! fish here and I'm doing a gods read version of my story; Percy and the Sword of Time! Enjoy!**

3rd P.O.V.

The throne room of the gods was bustling as usual; Zeus was being an arrogant prick, Poseidon was arguing with Hades on whose demi-god son was more stealthy (there wasn't much of an argument, but you gotta stand up for your kids now don't you?) Athena was reading the latest dictionary, Hermes and Apollo were comparing pics of the girls they had picked up at a club the night before, and Demeter and Dionysus were debating whether grapes or cereal were better for you. Just as Zeus was about to piss everyone off (again) the three Fates appeared. "Olympians, we have a book for you to read, it will show you the fate of the Hero Of Olympus, but you can't reveal anything to the present Percy, as this would alter fate, and that would piss us off." With that, the fates disappeared, and a old, dusty, leather-bound book fell to the floor in front of the hearth. Hestia picked it up and blew on the cover. Artemis began coughing violently as the dust went in her direction.

"Percy and the Sword of Time"

"What kind of title is That?" scoffed Zeus. "Well, it's obviously the title of This book, Zeus, so if you would just shut your fat mouth for more than two seconds, you might find out why it's called that!" Shrieked Hestia.

She shrank down at the bewildered gazes of her family after her outburst, but still stared defiantly at Zeus.

Before anyone else could speak however, a swirling black eye appeared in the center of the throne room.

"Well said dearest Hestia," said the eye, and aling with that, the sound of applauding ensued.

Hestia smiled, blushed and said, "Thank you Lord Chaos, but I was just saying what we all were thinking."

After that reveal of the powerful entity that they eye represented, Zeus stood up and said, "Chaos! Begone from this throne room, where I and I alone am King!"

And he hefted his master bolt and threw it at the eye, only for it to turn around, mid-flight and slam back into Zeus, who staggered back and collapsed, smoking in his throne.

"Silence Zeus, you impudent fool!" yelled Chaos, but everyone could detect the smirk in in voice.

"Now then, if Zeus is ready to listen," getting a nod from the dazed god, "My champion and Heir will be listening to this, and if anyone," (cue pointed look at Zeus) "Dares touch him, if you manage to hurt him, which would be highly unlikely in the first place, but if you do, I will personally make you fade!" After this ominous declaration, the eye started to swirl faster and faster, before it imploded into itself with an almighty BOOM. After the smoke from the implosion dissipated,it revealed a lone figure kneeling on the marble floor.

"Really Great-Grandfather?" (**AN. Just go with it, I REALLY don't want to go into technicalities**) Was all he said, before collapsing on the ground. Apollo bounded down to help him, but once he got within five feet of the prone figure, he was repelled by an, until-now, invisible wall of black energy. After ten minutes of waiting, the energy shield began to dissipate, as the figure started to stir. Percy, for of course it was he, Stood up, looked around, and then bowed to Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Poseidon, Dionysus and Hermes in that order. Zeus, enraged that he was not bowed to first, let alone at all, raised his bolt, only for it to blow up in his hand. "Consider that a warning Zeus, try it again, and I will make you fade."

"My Lord Chaos would like me to tell you all that he will be bringing in people from the past, future and present to listen to the story of my life, which is the same to the present Percy's in the beginning, thus it is not written, but it differs from that later on, and that is where it shall begin. He also requests that M'Lady Artemis brings in her hunters to listen." Ignoring the startled face of Artemis at his title of her, then the pissed off one as he sat at her throne, she made to punish him, but at a look from her brother, she remembered the warning, and restrained herself. She told this also to her hunters who had just appeared as well.

Hestia held up the book and asked, "Who wants to read first?"

Artemis took it, took a breath, and was interupted by Percy who said, "By the way, if it isn't otherwise stated, it is in my point of view."

Glaring at him, Artemis read, "Chapter One; I Used to be a Warrior..."


	2. I Used To Be A Warrior

_Ok, guys. I know I might sound like a lazy guy, but I just really hate always putting quotation marks, so; italics = god/person speaking and normal is the story, ok? Cool._

I ran from them, hearing; first the reports of rifles, _Poseidon gasped_, then the high pitch whine of the bullet's deadly songs. "Fools," I thought, "mortal weapons can't hurt me."

_Yes they can! _Argued Athena

Barley had the thought left my head, when a slug slammed into my left arm "GODS!" I snarled through clenched teeth. I had forgotten that they can, and it cost me my sword arm. I just hoped that I wouldn't lose it, as I was kind of attached to it.

They all laughed.

Finally, I saw light up ahead; my ticket outta here, the West-bound freight train to Missouri. I ran harder; the train was speeding up, I jumped…

They all listened with batted breath, while Poseidon murmured, _Come on Percy…_

The good news? I made it.

They all let out a sigh of relief.

The bad news? I used my left arm to haul myself up. I nearly fell unconscious that second, but knew if I did, I would be killed for sure, I may be an awesome son of Poseidon, but I ain't train-proof.

_So true,_ muttered Dionysus.

So I pulled myself up the rest of the way, but right as I was about to get in and close the door, I felt my all-important pen, _Riptide_, start to slide out of my pocket. Making a wild grab with my right hand, I just managed to pinch it right at the top. I knew that if I didn't act now, I would lose _Riptide_ forever. Because for some reason the enchantments that allowed _Riptide_ to return to my pocket were null at the moment.

Zoë went wide-eyed at the mention of her old sword.

So with my last bit of strength, and consciousness, I pulled, and jumped, forward, into the compartment. At that same moment, the train slowed, and the door shut, then latched again.

**So, I know that it probably isn't the "Gods Read" standard you guys are looking for, but fear not, as I'll make them better as I go along. Oh, and from now on, I will bring in a new character each chapter. Please review to help me make it better, and I hope you all had a great thanksgiving!**

**-Fish**


	3. Happy Holidays!

Hey guys. I'm just putting this up to say that I'm not going to update this story until after New Years. So I wish all of my amazing and faithful readers a happy New Years and a Merry Christmas (or Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa) and I'll see you guys next year!


	4. Fish Shall Be MIA For A Bit

Hey guys, Fish here. Ok, I'm just gonna be blunt: right now, I have just lost my creative inspiration for writing at the moment. Don't worry, I'll be back, but as of now, I'm taking an undetermined leave of absence from writing. Please don't hate me, I just am feeling overall crappy, and freaking tired at that. But never fear, I will be back. Who knows? Maybe I'll write while I'm not posting. Anyway, thanks for your continued support, and I'll see you guys later.


End file.
